Darse por vencido
by Sanlolia
Summary: ¡Alerta! Spoilers de 5.16, 5.17 y posible spoiler de 5.18 -leean bajo su propio riesgo jeje- Dean Winchester había decido: Darse por vencido, renunciar, por primera vez en su vida tiraría la toalla...


Hola a todos, hace mucho que no escribía nada, principalmente porque me quede sin Internet, y la Universidad junto con el trabajo me han mantenido muy ocupada, se que debería de estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de revisarlos para ver si hay errores o estan bien redactados, así que en cuanto tenga tiempo los subire jeje, lo siento mucho.

Escribo ahorita porque este fic se me vino a la mente repentinamente y simplemente tenía que escribirlo.

Bueno antes que nada, debo recordarles que aqui hay spoilers de la los capitulos 5x16 (The Dark Side Of The Moon), 5x17 (99 Problems) y un posible minimo e insignificante spoiler del capitulo 5x18 -episodio 100 ¡yupy!- (Point Of No Return), así que sino quieren spoilers, simplemente no lean, no me hago responsable.

Tambien aprovecho para recordarles a todos, que por más que quiera, Supernatural no me pertenece ToT, es del genio de Erick Kripke y los productores de WB o CW, la verdad ya ni se jeje.

Cualquier comentario, critica constructiva, desacuerdo, etc..., jeje ^^UUU sera bien recibido.

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, al fic.

* * *

**Darse por vencido**

* * *

Resultaba ser uno de esos hechos de la vida que son constantes y de conocimiento público, Dean Winchester jamás se daba por vencido, las personas mueren, los impuestos aumentan, la tierra gira alrededor del sol y Dean Winchester jamás se da por vencido.

Y ese era un factor con el cual todos los que lo conocían, podían contar, o por lo menos eso creían, porque la verdad es que Dean Winchester se encontraba cansado.

Cansado de todo y de todos, de beber, de comer, incluso - pese a que nadie pudiera creerlo- del sexo, sin poder llenar aquel vacíop que tenía dentro.

Estaba harto de pelear, aún sabiendo que no había posibilidades de ganar; de arriesgarse por salvar al mundo en una misión que nunca terminaría; de cuidar de Sam, de guiarlo, protegerlo y amarlo, sin recibir nada a cambio, sin siquiera lograrlo.

Estaba cansado de mantener el optimismo en una situación en la que sabía no había lado positivo, de mantener a Bobby motivado y andando cuando ya nada lo mantenía a el mismo, pero más que nada, estaba harto de luchar sin lograr nada, sin poder salvar a nadie, de sacrificarse una y otra vez sin sentido...

Se habia cansado ya de ser tan autosacrificado, de jamás actuar egoistamente, y por eso, por primera vez en su vida había decidido serlo, olvidarse de los demás y hacer algo por si mismo, sin importarle las consecuencias para el resto del mundo y su familia.

Dean Winchester había decido: Darse por vencido, renunciar, por primera vez en su vida tiraría la toalla, sin embargo decirlo resultóa más facíl que hacerlo, pues cuando por primera vez decidía actuar egoistamente el mundo entero -o por lo menos su mundo entero-, decidía que no, que tenia que ser el mismo terco, insensato y obstinado Dean Winchester que jamás se rendía, aquel Dean Winchester que bien sabía ya no existía, que había finjido ser desde que el infierno lo quebro.

Y esa tenía que ser la peor ironía que la vida le hubiera lanzado, cuando al fin había decididó dejar de mentir, de actuar como alguien que ya no era, que ya no existía, en ese momento Sam, Bobby y hasta el mismo Castiel se exigian que siguiera con el acto, lo acusaban de ser egoista, de estar cometiendo una locura, de tomar las decisiones incorrectas, de ser un cretino, ¿y acaso eso no era rico viniendo del mismo Sam?

Pues bien, esta vez Dean no se iba a dejar convencer, todos ellos podía irse al !CARAJO¡, ES QUE ACASO NO ENTENDIAN, ACASO NO ENTENDIAN QUE NO HABÍA OTRA SALIDA, QUE ESTABA HACIENDO LO CORRECTO, QUE ESTABA CANSADO DE VER GENTE COMO JO Y ELLEN MORIR TODO EL TIEMPO.

Es que acaso no entendían que ya no podía más, que ya no le quedaba nada ni nadie porque seguir, porque luchar, es que acaso no veían que su "equipo libre albedrio" había sido un acto de rebelión egoista, que millones de personas morirían solo por su terquedad, por ser tan obstinado al no querer darle el sí a Miguel.

Es que acaso no veian que ya nada más le importaba, que el que su alma se consumiera no importaba, porque el cielo para el era un fraude, de que le servía que este existiera, si estaría en el solo, si no podría estar con sus seres queridos, si el cielo de su hermano no lo incluía, si lo hubiera sabido antes, si hubiera sabido que el cielo de Sam era estar sin el, que sin importar cuanto lo quiso, cuanto dío por él, estos sentimientos no eran regresados, si hubiera sabido que todo era en vano...,habría luchado contra Castiel cuando fue a sacarlo del infierno, se hubiera quedado con Alister, porque estar muerto y haya abajo era preferible a vivir esto, a ir al "paraiso".

Nadie lo entendia, porque nadie más lo había visto, aquel futuro en el que Bobby no existía, en el que Cas se convertía en un drogadicto, Sam en el recipiente de Lucifer y él, Dean Winchester se convertía en algo menos que humano....

Nadie lo entendía porque no habían visto ese futuro post-apocaliptico, porque no vieron a los "coartans" o a los pocos sobrevivientes, y las ruinas de las grandes ciudades.

Nadie lo entendía porque no tenian esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, esa culpa, esa carga, porque no habían visto la amargura y desesperación tras lo fríos y monotonos ojos del Dean del futuro, que le rogaban, le imploraban decir sí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Todos estaban encontra de su último acto en la tierra, del primer y último acto egoísta con el cual sacrificaría, no, liberaría su existencia y los salvaría a todos, porque nadie más parecía entender que a veces para vencer tienes que ceder y por eso nada ni nadie podría evitar que Dean Winchester se diera por vencido con una simple palabra:

**Sí**

* * *

Fin.


End file.
